Not The Only One
by EmmyBear124
Summary: Tony realizes he's not so special - "I was aware I was the only one with, well with that," Tony pointed to her chest and she laughed.


"How did you- I mean.." Tony laughs, highly inappropriate for the situation at  
hand but he couldn't help himself. "I was aware," He stepped closed to the woman  
he bound to one of his lab chairs, unable to take his eyes off the light now  
emitting from her chest. He clears his throat, "I was aware I was the only one  
with, well with that," Tony pointed to her chest and she laughed. "You weren't  
the first person Yinsen preformed the procedure on, Mr. Stark." Tony took note  
that-even though she sounded American-her accent hinted of Foreign decent.  
Could be useful, he thought. "Yinsen. . He died a long while ago, so when did he  
happen to-" She cut him off with a maniacal laugh, "Oh, oh, I see, you want a  
story! You poor Naive man. . Nevertheless, I will give you the story you search  
for."

_He loved to take walks on days like this; the sun peaking through thick white _  
_clouds and of course the perfect wind that would keep you cool but never stir up _  
_dust. There weren't many days like this so he needed to enjoy it._

_He had nearly reached the edge of the village when he spotted a young women, no _  
_old than 18, laying in crimson stained sand a few feet from the villages second _  
_source of water; a small pool of water they classified as an Oasis._  
_He rushed over to her to find her still alive but barely. _  
_There had been a bombing about three or so villages over but a night ago and her _  
_wounds indicated that's where they came from._

_His voice was panic-striken as he attempted to reassure her everything would be _  
_ok. He tried a number of languages before settling on English._

_"You understand me, yes? I promise everything is going to be ok. ." She gave a _  
_small, weak nod as he helped her to her feet._

_It was a painful and slow walk back to his home but he couldn't help her without _  
_his equipment._

_He started to worry himself, the woman, whoever she was, had been unconscious for _  
_near to 4 hours now after the surgery. He knows he shouldn't worry, he's done it _  
_before, well, unsuccessfully but that's because his 'patients' had been brought _  
_in too late. He still couldn't help watching her, lying there, on his bed, almost _  
_completely still._

_The sound of a heavy sigh, a fist against the hard, rock walls of the mans home _  
_and cursing brought her jolting into consciousness._

_He tried to calm her as she sat up and cried in agony. "Please, please, calm _  
_down! You're going to hurt yourself," he pleaded and she eventually calmed as the _  
_pain seemed to ease._

_Later that evening they sat around the small, round, wooden table, sipping warm _  
_tea in the large room that took up most of his home's space besides the kitchen _  
_and bedroom._

_"I am going to have to live like this for the rest of my life, yes?" It was the _  
_first time he heard her speak the whole time she had been there, he was slightly _  
_taken aback. "Uhm, yes, I am. . I am terribly sorry, it was the only way I could _  
_keep you alive." His eyes bore into the liquid in his cup as he spoke._  
_"Don't be sorry, you saved my life," she paused a moment before changing the _  
_subject, "You didn't tell me your name."_  
_He smiled warmly as he looked up at her, no one ever cared what his name is, they _  
_only cared about his services and if he could save their loved ones. "Yinsen, my _  
_name is Yinsen, and yours? If I may ask . ." He felt a little uncomfortable _  
_around her, he thought it was the uncanny resemblance to his daughter, a daughter _  
_he lost years before. "Victoria, my name's Victoria. I'm originally from Russia, _  
_just if you were curious." He nodded as she spoke then took a small sip of his _  
_tea._

_For the rest of the evening they discussed over what he had done to keep her _  
_alive and how it worked over numerous cups of tea._

_Days passed and she decided to leave one night while Yinsen was sleeping. He had _  
_insisted on taking care of her till she was nearly healed but she knew she _  
_couldn't stay that long._

**_'I'm sorry Yinsen but I couldn't stay much longer and I know you would've _**  
**_insisted on monitoring me for another week. I am in your debt and I wish to pay _**  
**_you back some day for saving me. But till than, I must bid you farewell. Goodbye, _**  
**_Yinsen and thank you, _**  
**_Victoria'_**

_She left the note on the small, round table then slung the bag he'd given her _  
_over her shoulder to ease the carrying of the car battery she needed for the _  
_electro-magnet keeping her alive. "Goodbye," she whispered. Victoria hated _  
_leaving him, he was like the father she never had but she couldn't stay. She left _  
_out the door of his home, never to see him again._

"That was about 7 years ago, I believe," She looked up at Tony who was still  
staring at her. He had become completely silent and still the whole time she  
spoke. Tony was completely immersed in her little tail-story-and he ran over it  
again and again in his head. All the evidence seemed to add up, most of it  
anyway. "Well, isn't this interesting, Victoria," he gave her a little smirk and  
she glared in return.

* * *

**Soooo, this idea just came to me while at Wal-mart for some reason and I really wanted to write about so here it is. **

**Don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism it'd be a huge help in uhh my nearly non-existent writing skills. **

**More chapter to come! (obviously) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
